Summer Bay Action
by homeandawayfs
Summary: PARODY. Casey and Andy do something they normally wouldn't and it ends up changing more Summer Bay hunks. Andy, Josh, Casey, Brax, Heath, Spencer, Nate and others.
1. Chapter 1

Casey was furious with Andy since he skipped out on opening the gym. He thought just cause he's built, perfectly tanned and gorgeous doesn't mean he can just do what he wants. Casey had given him the job out of kindness. He wanted Andy to prove himself. But too many times he let him down. Casey knew the only reason he kept giving Andy chances was because he had a slight crush on him. But this time was different. He'd had enough.

He called Andy over to his place to tell him his fired. He waited in the lounge of the main house. Andy knocked on the door and Casey opened it. Standing there was Andy shirtless and wet. Not soaked about enough to make his hair shine and chest to shimmer in the light from the house. And enough to make Casey have to cover up his building bulge.

"What is it?" Andy says. "And make it quick I was just at the beach I need get home and shower."

"Yeah um this shouldn't take long. Please come in." Casey sat on the 3 seated couch and to his misfortune Andy sat right next to him with an arm over around him. Casey was a little distracted by his hairy pits between his large powerful arms and rock had chest. His eyes travelled down from his slight hairy chest down his clear abs and to his crotch. Andy was wearing very short swimmers.

"Um hello? What's do you want?" Andy said.

"Oh yeah. Andy um I just wanted to tell you that I don't think it's going to work out. You're just to much hassle." Casey replied.

"Really? Casey you've given me plenty of chances. What's one more going to hurt?" Andy said as he winked. He wasn't stupid. Andy knew exactly how Casey felt and he wasn't afraid to exploit his younger boss' feelings.

Casey was feeling very turned on now. His boner was starting to grow to a point that it was almost visible through his shorts. "Andy I'm sorry."

Andy placed a rough hand over Casey's smooth tanned knee and began to rub it. "Come on. You know you want to. You'll get to se me more often if I'm working with you. And who knows I might even started training without my shirt. I can tell you like it." Andy nodded his head towards Casey's raging boner. It now it's full hardness and was very evident. Andy slid his hand up Casey's shorts and touched the tip causing Casey to shudder. Casey was lost in his thoughts of pleasure. He never imaged his night eventuating to this. His eyes soon locked with Andy's and the larger man leant in and kissed him.

Casey felt Andy's large tongue wrestle his own as Andy started rubbing his dick. Andy moved his way down Casey's chin and around his neck. Licking up to his ear he whispered with his deep manly voice, "is there anywhere a bit more private we could go so none of you're Braxton brothers can interrupt."

"Ah Heath and Bianca are away or the week sorting their stuff out so no one should be entering there apartment soon." Casey was no longer thinking with his head. Their was only one muscle controlling him. Never did it occur to him that he was being played or tricked. That after tonight Andy would always have this over him. He was stuck in his trance of pleasure.

"Sounds perfect." Andy replied. He had Casey wrapped around his little finger. He followed him out the front door and across the patio to the small apartment. Once inside he pushed Casey against the kitchen bench and started kissing him again. He pulled off Casey's singlet. Their hot toned bodies rubbed against each other as Casey began to feel movement in Andy's shorts. Casey hands moved down Andy's firm body and he pushed down his shorts. He did the same to himself. Andy then pulled down his underwear and let his throbbing cock free. Casey felt it hit his thigh and looked down. He's eyes immediately widened. Andy's dick stood tall and proud at 10" long and about 2 and a half wide.

"Yeah I'm big. Aren't I"?"

"Oh yeah." Casey replies.

"Let's see you then." Andy says as he slides his hand into Casey's undies. He decides to play with it for a second. "Oh it feels pretty long yeah." He says rubbing up and down it.

"Andy oh. Fuck" Casey says list again in the pleasure of Andy's hand.

"And pretty wife too. It not bad." Andy replies rubbing it a bit more.

"Oh fuuuck." Says Casey as he busted in Andy's hand. He couldn't control himself anymore and eventually let go. Andy pulled out his cum coated hand. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it anymore."

"That's ok. I'll get it back soon and we'll see how big it is." He then licked the small about if Casey's juice from his hand. "But I think you might have to pay a little for cumming before I told you. As I'm sure you've noticed I'm in charge."

Andy then picked Casey up and placed him I'm his large shoulder. He carried him to the bed and dropped him on it. He pulled Casey underwear off and revealed his semi hard dick. "Not a bad size considering you just came. Sit up." Casey followed the instructions and he found himself face to face with Andy's monster dick. "Open up." Casey did and soon found his mouth full of Andy's dick. He could only fit about half of his length into his mouth but was thoroughly enjoying it. Andy dick felt heavy and warm on Casey's tongue. He slowly worked up and down the length taking more in every time. Andy was enjoying the feeling if Casey's tongue and lips around his dick. This went on for a moment before Andy pulled away.

Andy went and sat at the head of the bed resting his back against the head board. He spread his legs and gave Casey easy access. Casey crawled in-between placing and hand in each large tough thigh. He place Andy's cock back in his mouth and felt he had better access making it easier to take more in. He continued sucking until his throat was full of dick and his nose pressed against Andy's pubes.

"That's it. Oh fuck yeah Casey. That feels so good. I love you lips around my dick." And said. Andy moved his hands over to Casey's ass. He began slapping it and sliding his finger between his cheeks. Casey pulled his mouth of Andy's cock and began licking up and down it instead. "Oh I'm going to fuck you so hard. But first I want you to eat my spunk."

"But how are you going to fuck me if you've already cum." Casey couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"You don't worry about that alright." Andy then pushed Casey down on his dick and started thrusting his hips. Feeling Casey gag didn't stop him and he continued to fuck his mouth.

"Oh Casey I'm nearly there don't worry. Oh fuck. Fuck. FUUUCK YEAH"

Andy let out a massive roar as he began to release large loads of hot cum down Casey's throat. Casey felt his mouth fill up with Andy's 'love' juice. After swallowing it all up Casey pulled off Andy's dik.

"Wow that was amazing." Casey said.

"Well it's not over yet mate. I you thought that was me reaching my peak then wait and see what I do next." Andy grabbed Casey's underwear from the floor and shoved it into his boss' mouth. He also grabbed a thong from the floor. Probably Heath's since Casey wasn't wearing any and he left his in his beach bag next door. "Lay over my lap." Andy ordered. Casey was still exhausted from round 1 but obeyed. He got on all fours over Andy's lap.

"Now time for your punishment." Andy said as he smacked Casey over his bare ass.

"Aaaah fuck. Man that hurt." Casey said spitting his underwear out.

"It's meant to. That's why it's called a punishment. But don't worry you'll ended up wanting more soon. Now keep this in or the neighbours will hear." Casey found that hard to believe but had no problem believing the next few shots killed. Although around the fifth or sixth shot he felt his dick start to hardened again. And soon he was back to full hardness. Andy felt Casey dripping on his thigh. "See I told you I'll get it back and I told you you'd like your punishment." Casey's dick was now swinging across Andy's thigh. "That's pretty big. Might even be as big as mine. I tell you what. If you're bigger than me then maybe I'll let you do the fucking."

The thought of pounding Andy almost sent Casey over the edge again. He soon got up and sat by Andy. They looked at each other's dicks and Casey realised Andy was just teasing. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean. Plus you do have a very large dick. The biggest I've seen. Apart from mine of course." Andy was right. Casey's was about 9" long and 2 wide but not enough to beat Andy. "Now come on get back on all fours and ace your ass to me. I need to prepare you." Casey began to feel nervous. He was afraid it'd hurt. While moving into position he said "Andy I don't know if I wanna do this."

"Come on Casey trust me. I was right about getting you hard again and that you'd like your punishment. Just trust me." Casey was a little afraid trusting him but soon felt Andy's rough hands grab him again. This time he had grabbed both of Casey's smooth ass cheek. He spread them apart and licked around Casey's hole. He spat a bit to loosen him up and then pushed his fingers in. He stretched Casey until he felt he was ready. Then he knelt behind the younger man placed the tip of his cock at his entrance. He held onto his hips and slowly pushed in. Casey held onto the pillow beneath them and bit onto it so he would yell out in pain. Andy never stopped his movement and push slowly into Casey until Casey felt Andy's warm large balls slap against his ass.

"You alright down there?" Andy asks.

Casey nods and with approval Andy begins to pull out. Picking up a rhythm Andy push in and out always leaving a couple of inches left in Casey. He did this slowly for a while till Casey got comfortable. Casey stopped biting the blanket and began to moan. He was trying to say something.

"What is it? Do you want me to stop?" Asked Andy.

"Fuck nooooo. Go harder you soft bitch." That fired Andy up who put his powerful thighs to good use and started slamming into Casey with a rapid speed. He moves his hands to hold onto Casey's shoulders as he continued to pound. Casey felt Andy's balls regularly slapping his ass. "Turn me over. I want you to see my face." Andy pulled out and turned Casey onto his back. He lifted Casey's hips up to his waist and plunged back in. He leant forward and placed a hand on either side of Casey's head. Casey was resting on only his shoulders and neck as Andy continued to drive into him. Grabbing his own dick Casey jerked himself till he busted all over his chest and onto Andy's chest. Andy continued going for quite some time. His sweat dripped down onto Casey. He switched positions again. Standing at the end on the bed he held Casey's legs high up in each hand. He's brute force shaking the bed. The smell of swear and sex filled the room and the sound of moans and swear words echoed. Of the neighbours didn't hear earlier they're certainly listening now. "Oh Casey. Fuck I'm about to come again. Get ready for it because this is the big one." Andy began to slow his movements down to individual massive thrust until finally.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Andy's roar signifying his orgasm. "FUUUUUUUCK CASEY. OHHHHH FUUUUUUUCK."

Casey felt Andy ejaculate into him. He fell massive loads of his warm man milk fill him. Andy fell forward onto Casey's chest while he continued to fill Casey up. Each shot came strong and Casey must have counted about 12 separate loads. Once Andy was finished his dock remained inside Casey for a moment. This left Casey feeling hard again and Andy felt it. "Fuck you're one horny kid."

"Well what do you expect? That was too much to handle."

"Well you know what. I'm feeling pretty hot right now. Could use something to cool me down."

"You know cum is warm right?"

"Hey do you wanna cum in my face or not?"

Casey certainly did and he rolled Andy's heavy solid frame over onto his back beside him. Andy laid there with his legs over the edge and his arms free. Casey crawled over his toned chest and sat down onto it. His legs spread wide apart and his dick pointing at Andy's face Casey began rubbing himself. Laying back relaxed Andy enjoyed the view and let Casey get on with it. After a moment Casey was reaching his end and exploded his warm cum over Andy's willing face. "Mmmmmm that's nice Casey." Andy's face was coated in Casey's sweat runny juices.

"You got your job back." Casey said.

"What? Oh yeah that. Well of course I do. You're my bitch remember." Andy said laughing. Casey then laid back on the bed resting his head on Andy's chest as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After their night of dirty deeds Casey woke up and settled off the bed. After wiping the remains of last night from Andy's face and both their chests he woke Andy up. But it was in that moment that Brax walked in. Brax wanted to surprise his family after being realised from prison but instead he was the one in for a shock. He was pissed and he let them both know. Brax was particularly angry at the fact that Casey would let another man treat him like that. They all fought for quite sometime until Brax decided he best leave.

After taking a walk to the beach Brax noticed Josh talking to Maddie. They were fighting and Josh stormed off. Josh reminded Brax of Andy and in turn what Andy had done to Casey. He wanted revenge. He wanted Andy to know how it felt to have his younger brother pounded by his enemy. He followed Josh to the caravan park and knocked on his door. After being let in Josh asked, "when did you get out?"

"Yestaday." Brax answered. Brax then explained how he got out and Josh was quite forgiving. He began to ask about what it was like in there.

"Well I can tell you one thing, the rumors are true. You really need to watch your ass in there."

"Did you get raped?" Josh asked

"Not raped. I admit I had to do a bit of bottoming at the start but I eventually got moved and ended up as a top. It was either that or be a bottom again." Brax explained feeling like this was a good direction to go with.

"Wow. And um... can I ask... What was it like as a bottom?"

This was going better than Brax had hoped. "Well actually once you're used to it, it's nothing all that bad. Why do you wanna know?"

"Um no reason." Josh said turning his face. Brax had him right where he wanted him.

"Josh come on. I was truthful to you."

"To be honest Brax. I've been having trouble with Maddie. I never really feel like I'm meant to be on top. I just have an urge to let her control it and it's lead to some dreams... about other guys. Like Spencer and the new doctor Nate."

"Wow man that's rough. Come sit." Brax lead Josh to the bed and they sat by each other. "Listen if you wanna get any clarification I'm right here." It was a risk putting it straight out their but Brax was sure it'd pay off.

"No way. Brax what the hell. Get out." Brax didn't hesitate to leave but took Josh's overreaction as a sign. As he walked out he told Josh to think about it and that the offer still stands.

Later that day Josh had had time to think about Brax's offer and was starting to regret that he declined. He decided to text Brax and call him over.

Brax decided to take his time getting there arriving about 2hrs after the he got the message around 11pm. On the bed he saw Josh. Josh stood up and said, "give me your best."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Brax replies. Waking in and putting his phone on the table by the bed.

"I have to find out." With that Brax tore off his shirt and made a beeline for Josh. Pulling Josh's singlet over his head Brax admired Josh's toned body. Much like his older brother Josh was very fit and firm but much lighter in complexion and long straight hair that covered his forehead. While Brax was using this mainly for revenge he was getting quite a lot of pleasure from this. After all he'd spent every night for the last 6 months at one of the two ends of this situation.

Josh too had a moment to glance at Brax's beautiful physic. While not as lean as Josh and his younger brother, Brax did possess a very attractive body. Signs of a six pack were evident under a very thin layer of fat. His tattoos added an extra edge that had Josh tenting a boner almost immediately.

Brax pushed him back onto the bed and Josh fell on his back legs dangling from the edge. His shorts were soon on the floor accompanied by his underwear relatively quickly. The sight of Josh's 8.5" cock standing tall above his long hanging large balls that reached the bed brought Brax to full hardness. He was impressed.

"Wow you're pretty big for a 17yr old." Brax complimented.

"Yeah I know. It runs in the family. If you think I'm big you should see Andy." Josh said. Brax wasn't to pleased with that remark. He had had a glimpse of Andy earlier that day but he was quick to cover up with Casey.

"Well is it as big as Brax Junior " Brax said pulling off his shorts and underwear in one movement and stepping out from them. He pointed his massive 10" cum gun at Josh who was mesmerized.

"Wow that is big but to be honest I think Andy is about the same." Josh said with a massive smile on his face. Brax stepped closer to Josh who sat up.

"Well does it taste the same?" Brax said as he forcefully pushed the younger Barrett's head onto his dick. The shock wore off quick for Josh and he soon got into it while Brax encouraged. "Oh yeah suck me. Take me all in. Come on boy." Brax grabs the his phone from the table near him and takes a few photos while Josh was occupied by his huge manhood. He turned on record and placed it on its side with the camera facing the bed. Once it was sorted he instructed Josh to pull away and lay back down on his back. Josh did so and Brax got on his knees. He lifted Josh's thighs and spread his ass apart. He slowly licked up and down the entrance. He knew he'd need some sort of lube to prepare the kid and then realised that he had an 8.5" tube of precious white cream ready to explode right before his eyes. He moved a hand onto Josh's cock and slowly started jerking it. While he did he tapped Josh's large low hanging balls with his tongue sparking excitement in Josh who was begining to moan louder. "Oh Brax. That's feels so good. I want you in me."

"Soon champ don't worry. But I need you to cum for me first. Can you do that for me?" Hearing Brax almost beg for him to nut was enough for him to do just that and with a loud exclamation of Brax's name he coat the older mans hand with his jizz. Brax then put it to good use and rubbed it on his dick and around Josh's hole. Standing up Brax held Josh by the ankle high up in the air. He lined his large member with its target and plunged in quite quickly. He didn't offer his submitter the same ease that Andy had the night before with Casey but rather took a much quicker approach leave Josh yelling in pain. But after a few thrusts Josh felt settled and soon began enjoying the experience. Every inch of Brax impacted Josh who was lost in the pleasure. Brax moved his hands down behind Josh's knees and pushed them forward getting closer to the younger man and making it easier for him to continue pounding. He increased his speed heavily and soon he felt Josh's dick regain its attention. Both men were moan and swearing loudly and sweat poured from both their faces. The animalistic energy in the room added to the intensity. In no way was this love making. It was a pure brut fucking.

"Oh Josh I'm gonna bust in you." Brax says almost reaching climax.

"No please. I want to taste you." Josh says. Hearing Josh's plea Brax gets a few more powerful thrusts in before pulling out. He stands back up but before he starts to jerk himself he decides to reward Josh for his enthusiasm and willingness. He kneels down and takes Joshs balls into his mouth. He couldn't believe the size and hang of them. It made him feel a little self conscious about his own which were in their own right massive. After playing with them for a moment he went on to focus his attention on Josh's dick. He quickly took the big member into his mouth and sucked on it. Josh placed a hand on the back of the older mans head and guided him down his shaft until Brax could admire the raw stench of sweaty pubes and nuts. It wast long before Josh exploded again into Brax's mouth who gladly took as much as he could. He felt Josh shudder beneath him and knew he'd pleasured the kid but also that there was one more job left. He stood up and pushed Josh's face into his crotch. Rubbing it around his thighs and balls Josh took in the scent of a man. Brax was all musk. Now licking around Brax's balls and the base of his dick Josh tasted the saltiness of his controller. Then Brax grabbed him by his long messy hair. Hold his head in one hand and his dick in another Brax started to jerk himself hard. Josh opened his mouth and pulled out his tongue. Moving his hips into his hand Brax was reaching breaking point. "Oh fuck get ready for it Josh. This is a big load I can tell. AAAAHHHH FFFFUUUUUUUUUCK YEAHHH. OHHHH FUUUCK YEAAAAAHHH. JOSH TAKE. THAT IN YA." Brax unloaded his man milk all over Josh's face. Unable to control the spurts large loads of cum shot out at Josh's face some hitting his tongue while others landed on his cheek or hair, his eyes and chin. Each load came hard aswell if Brax wasn't holding it in place Josh's head would have flown back from the force. After lapping up as much as he could josh then laid back down on the bed exhausted. He wiped the jizz from his face and licked it off his fingers. Brax got dressed, picked up his phone and let with these words, "hoped I helped you out mate cause you certainly helped me."


	3. Chapter 3

Heath was having breakfast in the kitchen in the main house. As ussual he had no milk at his apartment. He wasnt surprised that no one else was awake. Bianca was still away sorting out her issues. He knew Brax had a late night but wasn't sure why. Kyle was in Melbourne and Casey had slept over a friends. Heath didn't know who this friend was however.

Anyway after taking a seat at the dining table he drank his coffee. He had an outdoor gym session in the morning and wanted to find out the weather. He's phone was next door and so he decided to use Brax's on the table. Shockingly however upon unlocking the phone Heath discovered a photo from last night that Brax had left open. It depicted Brax getting his man junk eaten by Josh Barret. Noticing this was one from 7 Heath scrolled through. He saw a number of pics if his older brother fucking the poor mouth of Josh Barret. He had a feeling prison changed Brax and couldn't say he was surprised Brax was still getting some. He knew what prison was like first hand. The last file however was not just a pic but a video. Pressing play Heath went on to view the full recording of Brax pounding into Josh, giving him a blowy and cumming in his face. By the end of it Heath was sporting a major boner. He thought he'd gotten over his prison experience and was happy with Bianca and women for that matter but something in the video just reignited a pleasure he hadn't felt since. He decides to ignore it and went off to work.

Opening the gym Spencer was there quite early for his shift. Spencer seemed slightly down this morning and Heath decided to question why.

"I just feel a little lost lately." Spencer replied.

"What do you mean lost?" Heath asked.

"Well do you promise this stays between us?"

"Of course."

"Well since I slept with Sasha a while ago I've been finding it difficult to stay um... interested when we have sex. It's become bland." Spencer explained.

"Well what do you mean bland?"

"I mean it's boring it's the same thing. We're always in the same positions. I'm always in control which I like yes but I wanna control something different."

"Like what?"

"Well honestly. I think I wanna try it out with a dude. Just to see what it's like."

"Well Spencer since we're being honest I can tell you what it's like. When I was in prison I expected something like it to happen but I was hoping my roommate would receive. And on the first night he did. He was a pretty big guy as well. Bigger than me and a little younger in fact. He came onto me and I felt I had no choice but to try and gain the advantage. I did and I topped him that night. It did feel good to overpower a man bigger than me and make he cry for me. It was a feeling I never thought I'd enjoy. But then I made a mistake. I didn't follow up on it the next night and he slipped into my bed. From that night onwards I was his."

"Wow I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I ended up enjoying it but when I left prison I decided that I would put all that behind me. It didn't change my liking for girls at all but I just had that experience."

"See that's what I want. Just at least one time giving it to a man that's bigger than me." Heath was beginning to wonder where this was headed. After the video this morning ignited his old feelings he was beginning to think whether he wanted it again. Judging from the tightening of his underwear after reminiscing about the video he went for it.

"Then let's do it." Heath says. Spencer a little surprised started to grin. "Lock the gym door and meet me in my office." Heath took off his shirt, shorts and shoes and cleared everything from his desk. Leaning back on the edge he waited from Spencer to return. Spencer made it to the door way and stood there. He admired Heath's massive pecs and the sexy tattoos he had all over his body, particularly the grenade on his neck. Heath was exactly what Spencer wanted. A big tough guy, tanned, strong body and a beautiful face.

Spencer wanted to show off his own body. He slowly pulled off his shirt revealing his perfect body. His smooth 6 pack tanned chest and large biceps. While his abs were much clearer than Heath's, Heath's chests and arms were still bigger. Licking his hand he rubbed his ways down to his shorts and slid them off aswell. Stepping out of his shoes and socks he slowly walked over to Heath. "Sit down." He said pointing to the small chair to the side of the room. Heath intrigued followed instructions and sat. He was really enjoying watching Spencer seduce him. He had spotted a boner already and could feel plenty of precum soak his underwear. Spencer walked over to Heath and stood in front of him with his legs spread. His crotch was right in Heath's face and he was rubbing the buldge with in. Heath was feeling so turned on. He was scared that he was going to cum as soon as Spencer released his monster. Well as Heath slowly pushed down the thin black underwear from Spencer's waste the younger teens large dick popped out smacking Heath's face and bringing Heath to edge. He shuddered under Spencer and felt his dick release.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

"Um I might of just jizzed my self." Spencer looked down and saw Heath's cum stained tight red underwear and laughed. Not a mean laugh but one of satisfaction.

"Don't worry big man it won't be the last time you cum under me." Heath was surprise and excited by the young mans confidence. But of course he would be considering the size of his cock that Heath only now began to realise. He didn't expect it to be long because of he didn't think anyone could be so perfect. A perfect 9" cock stared in right in the face. He was having a staring contest with the one eyed snake and losing. He also noticed Spencer's firm sack that hang a little below it. No where could he see the tiniest strand of hair. He began playing with Spencer's balls and sucking his dick.

"Oh Heath yes. That's so good. Keep sucking you cocksucker. I can't wait to fuck your brains out." Spencer said. Heath's wasn't very comfortable with being called a cocksucker but let the kid have it for now. He wasn't able to take all of Spencer in. His dick was too big but Spencer kept pushing and eventually Heath was gagging. Spencer didn't stop until he'd completely stuffed Heath's throat and mouth with his dick. Once satisfied Spencer pulled out. Coughing Heath stood up.

"Listen kid take it easy alright. I know you're enjoying it and that's good but calm down a little or else" Heath warned

"Yeah of course. Sorry I just wanted to see if you could take it."

"That's alright." Heath said. Man Spencer just seemed so hot as a horny little 17 year old. Heath had his boner back. "Now, are you going to stand there or fuck me?"

Spencer moved closer and pushed Heath onto the desk. Heath laid back onto it and Spencer pulled of his underwear. Taken back a little Spencer witnessed Heath's large member flipped to attention. Standing above his slightly hairy low hanging balls was a dick that resembled a tree truck. At 9.5" it had a massive vein at the back. Heath saw the look on Spencer's face and grinned. He was waiting for the compliment. "Wow. I didn't know I could get you that hard. I must be fucking awesome at face fucking." Heath was a little agitated by that comment but decided to ignore it.

Spencer moved forward between Heath's legs. He spread them wife apart and line himself up. "Do I need to prep you or do you want it raw?"

"Just give it to me." Heath said as Spencer pushed in. He began slowly trying to adjust to Heath's warm ass. "Oh Spencer that feels so good." Thrusting his hips, Spencer sped up. Pushing all the way in and leaving only his round head inside in the way out. Heath was taken a back by the younger teens ability. He was enjoying Spencer's feel inside of him greatly. He watched Spencer move in and out of him between his legs. He never imaged that when he hired the young teen that he'd one day be bottoming for him. He soon couldn't hold his head up any longer, the pleasures of Spencer hitting his the right spots in him ass were taking hold and he was lost in Spencer's control. Spencer saw Heaths mind drifting away and so he moved a hand to Heath's dick and started pumping it. He started to match his hand and hips movements. Every time he pulled out of Heath's tight ass he pushed up on his dick and when he moved his hands down Heath's wide snake he pumped back in. Switching between slow and quick movements Heath was reaching his climax again. "Oh Spencer. Fuck man I'm gonna blow." With a loud yell he erupted. Massive loads of his man juices flew high into the air. Some reaching Spencer's face and landing in his hair. Others flew up and onto both men's chests. Heath was bursting for a while and Spencer kept pounding his hole and stroking his dick. Once he'd finished Heath's dick started to reduce but Spencer's was still firmly rubbing between the walls of his ass. Spencer pulls out though and gets Heath to go on all four on the desk. He reenters and started doggy style. He had worked up a sweat by now and was getting tired. He than felt himself build up and prepare to unleash inside Heath. "Oh Heath. Get ready for me cause I'm cumming for yah. Oh OOOHHH AAAHHH AAAAAH AAAAHHHHHHHH." Spencer yells as shoots his sweet cum into Heath's ass. He continued to yell as he fell forward onto Heath's back wrapping his arms around his chest. While he came he still continued to thrust a little. Each shot came so quickly Heath could have sworn Spencer was taking a leak on his ass.

Once finished, Spencer got up and pulled out. Heath did the same. "Wow kid you really know how to fuck."

"Thanks. You were amazing too. Thank you so much for letting me do this."

"Ok well let's clean up and get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Heath finished his shift early and Spencer went on until around 7pm. He was still on a high after his wake up session with Heath and wondered if he could get more.

He went over to Heath place and Heath answered. He let Spencer in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was wondering if we could go again?"

"At my house. I don't think so."

"Yeah actually good point. I did make you my bitch didn't I? Wouldn't want your brothers hearing me."

"Well I wouldn't say bitch I did let you do it. And they're all out. Kyles in Melbourne and Brax and Casey are out. I don't know where they keep going every night."

"So what? You still came twice. Once just by looking at me. And who's name were you yelling as your dick squirted out? When a female dog lets a male dog top her she's still a bitch."

"Oh really?" Heath had had enough by now. His cockiness was hot at first but now he needed to teach the kid a lesson. He went over and locked the door. He turned to Spencer and pushed him onto the kitchen bench.

"What are you doing?" Spencer said with a slight fear in his eye.

"We'll see who the real bitch is." Heath replied as he pushed Spencer onto his back and let his head hang over the edge. He walked over to the side where Spencer's head hung of the edge. He expected a bit more resistance but didn't get much. He spread his legs over the teens face and dropped his balls onto it several times. His dick was flaccid and needed some time to regain attention. He rubbed Spencer's face between his thighs and told him to lick. Spencer did and for the first time he tasted salty manliness of Heath. The texture of Spencer's tongue on his balls was enough to bring Heath's dick back to full strength. Spencer noticed this and was begining to fear what Heath had in mind. Heath slapped him a few time across the face with it. The size and thickness of it made the shots painful. "Who's the bitch now ha? Ha?"

"Me. I'm you're bitch." Heath then took the opportunity to guide his dick into Spencer's mouth. The angle which Spencer's head hung off the bench made it easy for Heath to push it all the way in. His two heavy large balls rested on Spencer's once innocent face.

"Wow I can see the outline of my dick in your throat." He actually could. He then started to pull out and in. Getting into a rhythm Heath fucked the mouth of Spencer. His balls slapping his face with some force. While continuing his movements he leant forward and started rubbing Spencer's dick until it got hard again. From there he began jerking it hard. "Cum for me bitch." Spencer needed only Heath's warm hand around his dick and the sight of his massive balls crashing into his face to cum. Heath aim it at his face and got a good taste of Spencer's sweet cum. The sight of Spencer's perfect body contorting with pleasure beneath him almost made him loose his control but after a couple more thrusts pulled out. He helped Spencer off the bench and onto the bed. Laying in his back Spencer spread his legs. Heath moved between them and placed a hand on either side of Spencer's body. His dick was already wet enough with Spencer's saliva and so he slowly guided it between the smaller mans ass cheeks. As he popped the head of his 9.5" monster into Spencer's entrance the kid yelled out. "Aaaah." Heath knew the only way it would stop hurting is if he went all the way. As he pushed further and further into Spencer, the kids face went red. Spencer felt every inch harder then the next and eventually felt Heath's balls rest on his ass. Heath left it there for a minute so Spencer could get used to it. Once he saw Spencer's face calm down he then began his movements. It didn't take long for Spencer to start encouraging him. "Oh yes Heath. That feels amazing. Ah fuck. Go harder." Heath followed instructions and was breading Spencer's hole.

After a couple of minutes he pulled out and joined Spencer in the bed. He got the teen on all fours and pushed his face into the mattress. He reentered and was pounding his young employee. Again after a few minutes he switched positions. Leaning against the bed head he invited Spencer to sit on his lap. Spencer did. Resting his hands on Heath's shoulders he began bouncing up and down on Heath's dick. His own had gotten hard again. Seeing it bounce up and down with Spencer's movements was driving Heath crazy. He started stroking it again but after only two strokes Spencer busted into Heath's face. Massive loads of cum flew everywhere coating Heath's entire body. "Oh Heath. Heath. Heath." With every bounce down Spencer yelled his name.

"Oh Spencer. Your ass feels so good around my dick but please let me cum in your face." Heath said knowing he was close to busting. Spencer got up and laid between Heath's legs. His head directly in the line of fire. Heath started stroking himself but Spencer stopped him

"Let me do it." Spencer said. Heath let him and Spencer wrapped his hand around Heath's large cock. He began stoking up and down Heath's wood slowly but picked up pace.

"Oh Spencer. I'm about to blow. Oh Spencer. SPENNNNNNCCCEEEEERRRRR." Heath yelled as he began erupting into Spencer's face. Each load was huge. Glugs of cum went flying into Spencer's face and mouth. Once Heath's dick started busting it lost control and Heath was spasmodic. Once over Spencer licked up what he could reach and wiped what had got on his face. He then sat over by an exhausted Heath.

"Sleep here tonight Spencer. Who knows there might be a round 3. Or 4. Or 5 for that matter."

"Definitely'


	5. Chapter 5

Casey and Josh were left closing up the gym. Casey thought it'd be good to show Josh how to check the security footage in case he was there so he invited him into the office. "So Josh this is important. You need to know how to check the footage if I'm not around and something happens. So let's take a look at this mornings video." Casey guided Josh through the computer system and opened up the video from that morning. "See it's that simple. Now we can see Spencer and Heath having a chat. They should start working soon."

Well it wasn't long into the video that Spencer had locked the door and joined Heath in the office for a ride along. Casey and Josh were to shocked to look away and found themselves watching Spencer treat Heath like a 15 yr old slut. Josh's boner began to grow and he tried to hide it but then Casey said something that made him feel a little more worried.

"Oh my god. Heath too." Nervous Josh replied. "Shit so you know about Brax?"

"I know what about Brax?" Josh was confused. Did he accidentally let it slip that he and Brax had done it.

"Um oh shit. You don't. Nothing."

"Josh tell me." Casey ordered.

"Well Brax and I kinda did it. If you know what I mean."

"No fucken way. When?"

"Well um. Last night."

"Oh crap."

"Wait if you didn't know about Brax then whys you say Heath too? Oh my. Your the same." What were the odds Josh thought.

"Yeah I am. And since were finding out about each other's brothers I should tell you that Andy was the one who I slept with."

"Not surprised. He always told me he wouldn't loose he's job because he knew you thought he was hot. Sorry to say it but he probably used you."

"I know but he was great so even if he did he was worth it. And can I say that Brax used you too. I bet he slept with you to get back at Andy. There's no other reason why he would."

"Well if he did then it was worth it as well. He really knows how to fuck."

The buldge in Josh's shorts was at its peak. He and Casey had moved their attention back to the screen where Heath was chanting Spencer's name. Josh moved and stood behind Casey's chair to get a better view. He looked down and noticed Casey's tightening shorts. He leant forward to get a closer look. Casey felt something poke the back of his head.

"Hey careful. If you wanted a better look at my dick then just say so. No need to poke me in the head." Casey said as he smiled up at Josh.

"Oh I'm sorry." Josh said moving away.

"Don't be." Casey stood up and grabbed Josh by the waist. "How about we make our own clip?" Something about that video was just making Casey so horny. He needed a realise and knew Josh was perfect. He leant in and kisses him. Josh was hooked. Any sense of resistance was gone. Quickly they took off each other's work singlets and shorts. Shoes were abandoned and they were left in their underwear grinding up on each other. Casey had Josh pushed against the wall and slowly kissed his way down his body. He stoppe at each nipple for a bite belfry ending up on his knees. Josh's 8.5 incher was poking out the bottom of his underwear. Casey slowly moved it down and released Josh's junk. While his dick had literally smacked Casey in the face, what really caught his attention was the large low hanging golf balls dangle between Josh's tough thighs. "Wow. They are huge."

"Thanks. To be honest Brax seemed to really like them as well although he didn't admit it."

"That'd be Brax alright." Casey wasted no time in shoving them into his mouth. He could only fit one at a time though. He felt Josh's dick running against his head and licked up it. He enjoyed the young husky aroma that filled his nose before he engulfed Josh's cock. The teen loved the feel of Casey's tongue running along the base of his dick. "Oh Casey that's so good. You're amazing. I so close." Casey had begun gagging a little but before he could take a breathe Josh had grabbed his head. Thrusting hard and smackin his balls on Casey's chin Josh came. Casey tasted the younger mans spunk as he shuddered against the wall. It was sweeter and less salty than Andy's but still enjoyed it as much. He then got up and kissed Josh again. "I hope your ready for my part now." Casey pushed Josh to the floor and stood above him. Josh was a beautiful site lying there recovering from his orgasm. Casey pulled his underwear down and exposed his own leaking cock. He grabbed a pillow from his office couch and placed it under Josh's lower back. He knelt between his legs and spread his them wide apart. He simply slammed in without prep. The pain felt when Brax had done it wasn't there. Josh was placed in ecstasy immidiately. With his tanned hands on the lighter skinned mans pecs Casey was drivin himself in. The sound of his balls slapping against Josh's ass and their moans were the only sounds heard in the room. Casey then lifted one of Josh's legs over his shoulders and rolled him on his side. With his body half lifted and his entrance invaded by his boss Josh felt his boner regrow. "Oh fuck Josh. Your ass is so amazing. I never wanna take my dick out."

"Oh fuck Casey. Your so good. Oh man keep going faster." Josh pleaded. Casey was begining to feel his cum building up.

"Of fuck Josh. Get ready for it. I'm almost there." Josh grabbed his dick and started wanking. Together they were reaching their ends. With a quick roll over Casey had Josh on his knees. He pulled Josh up and pushed his Josh's back to his own tanned chest. An arm held the young employee from under the shoulder and over the other. Casey whispered in Josh's ear, "you ready?" Josh nodded and with a final massive thrust he exploded in Josh. "Aaaaahhhhh. FUCK! YEAH! Oh Josh." Casey felt Josh spasming in his arms as the younger man came into his own hand. Their shits were almost simultaneous. Josh rested his head back on Casey's shoulder as he felt the older man fill him with his juice. Josh's cum flew onto the floor in front of his and all over his hands. Once he had stopped he noticed Casey still going. His boss was still releasing in side him with small thrusts. He moved his juice coated hand to Casey's mouth who enjoyed the taste and he finally finished.

Casey pulled out and they both laid back against the wall by each other.

"Casey you were amazing. I can't believe it."

"No what I can't believe is how big your balls are. Fuck man. They are huge no wonder your cum taste so good."

"Thanks but you know that was all caught on camera?"

"Yeah don't worry I got it covered." Casey stood up and deleted the footage.

"What are gonna do with Heath's?"

"I've got an idea." Casey then made a copy and put it on two USBs. He gave one to Josh and kept the other for his own business. The two ended up back at Josh's caravan for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

That same night Brax had gone over to the beach where he saw Andy. He wanted to finally show him the video of him fucking Andy's younger brother. Revenge for walking in in Andy and Casey.

"Hey Andy."

"Well hello Brax. Still getting over me pounding your little bro. Hah?" Andy said laughing.

"No not really. See I had someone help me get over it. Josh. Yeah I went over to his caravan and started asking about prison. And well we've both been to prison and know what happens. He was interested and so I was more than happy to give him to full cell mate experience."

"No. Shut up. Josh isn't like that. I don't believe you."

"Oh yeah." Brax pulled out his phone and started playing the video. "He really enjoyed it actually. Wouldn't be surprised if he out there now trying to get a man to do the same tonight."

"You fuckin asshole." Andy flung at Brax and tackled him down. He started punching him aggressively in the face. Brax was helpless and soon knocked out. Andy got up and left Brax there. He went over to Josh's caravan but no one was there. He must of still been workin late. Andy was furious and decided it was best if he slept for now and thought about what he'd you tomorrow.

He woke up and it came to him. He remembered what Brax said about their prison experience. Brax had other brothers. One in particular who had been his bitch well before Casey. He walked over to the Braxton house. He first checked if the main house was full. Knocking no one answered. He assumed Brax was still passed out on the beach and Casey was at work. He then went over to the flat but heard some chatter. He peaked through the window and saw Heath on bed with Spencer side by side naked. No covers.

"Hey did you hear serving outside?" Spencer said.

"No don't worry about it," Heath replied. "Hey look at me. You were great last night. I know how much you wanted to be on top again and since you were such as great sport I'll let you do whatever you want now."

Spencer pushed Heath on his back and rolled on top of his big frame. He rubbed his hard dick on Heath's chest. He moved forward and brought his dick close to Heath's face. "How much do you want this?"

"Oh so much." Spencer wiped it across Heath's face and and pushed it into his mouth. Heath's head bobbed up and down it for quite some time before Spencer pulled away. He moved down and licked up Heath's member. He then engulfed it and played with Heath's balls. Before Heath's could cum though Spencer stopped and started licking at Heath's entrance. He spread the bigger mans legs apart and and lapped at his ass hole. "Oh fuck Spencer that feels so good." Heath starte stroking his cock now.

Andy was so turned on outside the window. He had to catch this moment so he pulled out his phone and started recording. Meanwhile inside Spencer has stoppe eating Heath's man pussy and was linin him up for a pounding. He pushed the head in and slowly guided the rest into Heath. He quickly found the prostate and was targeting it with strong and fast thrusts. Heath was getting lost in the pleasure again. There was something about this kid that just turned Heath into a real bitch. The look on Heath face leg Spencer know he would do anything for him.

"Hey Heath. Cum for me." Heathoved his hands his dick but Spencer hit them away. "No no. Don't touch it." Spencer held them at Heath's sides. Heath tried to escape Spencer's hold but he was too weak to fight it. Spencer was pushing against Heath's g spot more rapidly and Heath did eventually get his climax. "AAAAAAHHHHHH SPENCER. AAAAH. FUCK SPENCER. Oh Spencer. Spencer." Giant loads of cum flew from his penis. Even Andy could see them from the window. "Oh thank you Spencer. Thank you" Heath was shuttering under Spencer who was smiling but not done yet.

"Hey I'm not done yet." Spencer pulled out and rolled Heath onto his stomach. Heath lifted his ass up a little and pushed his head into the pillow. Spencer reentered and was drilling into Heath who was moaning. This was the best thing Andy had ever seen. He had at least eight minutes if footage so far and they were still going.

Spencer was reaching his orgasm. He had a hand on either side of Heath as his thrusts began to slow down and become smoother. "Oh Heath. I'm gonna explode. Oh oh oh. Ah ah ah. AAAAAHHHHH. FUCK! Yeah. Heath oh yeah." Spencer finally reached his peak as Beth felt the familiar streams of the 17yr olds cum fill him. He could also feel the 9"er pump each shot into his entrance. Spencer pulled out and Heath thought it was over but the younger man started jerking the last few shots onto Heath's back. It was so warm.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Spencer was finished he left the apartment and ran into Andy who was still outside.

"Oh hey Andy. What are you doing here?" He said nervously.

"Nothin just need to talk to Heath about work. How about you?"

"Um the same." He replied non-convincingly. "But um he told he we was going to have a nap. You should come back later."

While Andy knew this was an obvious lie he thought that perhaps it would be better to do it later when Heath has more energy. So he came back about 2hrs later after a swim and luckily the house was still empty apart from Heath. He knocked on the door and was me in by Heath who was wearing only his black tight underwear. He sat down next to Heath similar to how he did Casey. He again was not wearing a shirt and his hair was shiny due to the water.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Heath said.

"Us. I've been thinking and I can't get you out of my mind. I want you one more time." Andy said trying to sound as more convincing than Spencer had earlier.

"Oh wow. Andy I'm sorry but we never had anything. When we were in prison I hated that you did that to me. Sure I liked the sex but you changed me and when I got out of prison I promised I wouldn't do that again."

"Oh don't lie." Andy said. "I saw you with Spencer this morning. He was pounding you like crazy. I've even got footage." Andy showed Heath the video. He noticed it made Heath hard.

"Oh fuck. You have to delete it. There's no way a video of me like that can go around. It would ruin me."

"Don't worry I'll delete it." Andy replied and he did. "But come on you can't tell me you haven't thought about this since you got out."

"I have but still that doesn't mean I want you again."

"Heath it's only once more. You're not in a relationship with Spencer are you? I mean you did it once." Heath looked down at the floor. "No way. How many times?"

"That was the 4th. We did the same at the gym yestaday morning and then I fucked him twice last night. But were not in a relationship. I told him after this morning it would be the last time."

"Wow. Well was he better than me?"

"I don't know. Well I mean he was different. There was something about his cockiness and his unbelievable body that was just so sexy. I mean to be honest the only reason I fucked him was because he got a little to cocky and wanted me to be his bitch or something. But to compare him to you I'd say the same."

"Really. He was as good as me." Andy stood up and showed off his body. He flexed his muscles and rubbed his nipples. Heath laughed a little and his cock was at its hardest now. "Come on. Let me show you who's really the best."

He put a hand out to Heath who hesitated to begin with but decided to go for it. Andy pulled him up and then pushed him back down on the couch with force. He pulled off his shorts and underwear in one quick movement and then climbed on top of Heath. Heath's head was position in between Andy's big thighs and had a clear path to his enormous cock which was already at it 10" length. Heath grabbed it and started sucking on it. He had forgotten how big it was. He had also forgotten how forceful Andy could be until the man had grabbed his head and started fucking his mouth. As ussual it would fit the whole way so Heath played with Andy's balls. After a minute Andy got up and walked to the bed. Heath followed removing his underwear in the process. Andy lied on the bed as Heath went back to work on his dick. Andy sat up and leant over to stick his fingers into Heath. He slowly prepped his former cell mate as his dick was being serviced.

Once he felt that Heath was ready he pulled him off and got him onto all four. He grabbed Heath's hips and pushed himself in. He worked slowly with dick until Heath inevitably begged for more. "Fuck. Andy go harder."

"Oh yeah I knew you wanted more." Andy said in his deep husky voice. "All you Braxtons do." Heath had no time to ponder that remark as Andy furious movements began to send him into trances of pleasure.

"Oh fuck. Andy, I forgot how good you are. Your soooo big."

"Yeah I am. And I'm about to cum for you." Andy sped up his thrusts and was shaking the bed. He noticed Heath's hand travel to his dick and knocked it way. "Don't touch that. I'll handle it later," Andy said. Heath was finding it hard not to grab it but didn't have to struggle for to long as he heard Andy's loud roar. "AAAAHH FUCK. YEAH HEATH. Take my juice." Heath felt himself being filled up with what felt like a liter of Andy's jizz.

Andy pulled out and rolled Heath onto his back. He then began lapping up his cock and balls. Heath pushed Andy's head down onto his cock until Andy was gagging. He started moving his hips up and down. He was getting ready to burst.

Andy felt Heath's orgasm coming against his tongue as something shot through his cock. Heath yelled out as his orgasmed into Andy's mouth. The slightly younger man felt Heath shoot every drop of cum out of his big balls. Andy swallowed the thick warm juices that Heath had I offer and stood back up and met Heath with a kiss. Heath tasted himself for the first time.

They didn't speak for a while until they were dressed and seated on the edge of the bed. Andy was putting his shirt back on when Heath asked "what did you mean by all us Braxtons want more?"

"You'll probably find out later anyway so I might as well tell you. A couple of days ago Casey and I fuck."

"What Casey too."

"Oh so you know about Brax?"

"Yeah I saw him with um some guy on his phone."

"It was josh. He showed me. The only reason he did that was to get back at me for doing Casey."

"And I'm guess you came here to get back at Brax?"

"Your smarter than what people give you credit. Sorry but he just got me so angry."

"Don't worry."

"Hey so do you know now who the best is?"

"Aaah. Sorry but I still have to say your equal. Like I said you're both different."

"Wow Spencer must be pretty good aye?"


	8. Chapter 8

Brax woke up on the beach feeling a but dizzy. It seemed to be very early morning. The sun still hadn't risen but Brax remembered very well why he woken up on the beach. Andy had pummeled. As he tried to walk of the beach he began to loose balance. Just as he was about to fall he was caught from behind by a mysterious man. Brax couldn't see his face but felt his strong arms and hard chest which he rested on. The man put Brax's arm over his shoulder and helped him to his car. "Don't worry I'll get you some help." The man said in a very distinctive accent. But before Brax could could a name to it he had dosed off in the passenger seat of the mans car.

Brax woke up again. This time in a hotel room bed. He noticed his shirt was off and could the mans figure walking around. "Good to see you've woken up." The man said. Again the accent played in his mind. Brax sat up and wiped his eyes. Then he realised he was being assisted be Nate a local doctor.

"What are you doing, doc?" Brax asks.

"Helping you. Judging by your bruised face I didn't think you'd want to explain your injuries to the doctors at the hospitals."

"Ok well can I go."

"Oh no. You have to rest for the rest of today. I don't want you to leave this hotel ok. I've got to head off to work. Take these pill for your head ache and don't worry about the bruises they're only thin and should be gone by this afternoon. I'll be back around 6 and if your feeling better I'll let you go. But you also have to tell me what happened."

While Brax was usually not one to obey orders he didn't really feel like facing the world right now. So he stayed in the hotel.

Nate was back at 6 just as he'd said. Checking Brax he determined the man was still a little dazed but still needed to hear the story. Brax told him that Andy had attacked him but Nate wanted the full story. Brax of course lied and said it was just because of their history.

Nate noticed Brax was sweating but much and so he took his temperature.

"Wooh. You're too hot. You should take off your shorts. You need as much air as possible." Nate went down and pulled them off. "Listen I'm gonna spend the night here to watch over you. I just need a shower first. Try and cool down and yell if you need me.

A few minutes later Nate walked out in his towel. Brax caught a good look at Nate's firm built body. Steam was still radiating from him. His muscles were much more defined than Brax's and he just seemed to be perfect. His face was gorgeous, his body that of an Greek god and his accent was enough to make anyone melt. Brax felt himself get hard and saw that it was obvious since he was only wearing underwear. He decided to cover himself with the blanket. He watched Nate look through his bag for a change of clothes. The doctor had dropped his towel by ccsi debt in doing so and Brax caught a good look at his ass. Unfortunate he was facing the other way and Brax didn't get to see his cock. But now he was sweating again. Not because he was ill but because of the man infront of him.

"Brax. Take that off. You're sweating again." Nate walked over to the bed after putting his towel back on. He tried pulling it off but Brax was holding it. There was no way he would let him see him this vulnerable.

"No Nate really it's fine." He held tight but he was still feeling weak and the stronger man pulled it off. It wasn't a difficult thing for Nate to noticed. It was ten inches. "Sorry Nate it must be the medication."

"No that was just some pain relief. But there's no need to be sorry." Nate sat on the bed by Brax and kissed him. "Now mine has got a friend to play with." He stood up again and pulled off his towel. His semi hard member was hanging over two large balls. Brax sat up on te edge of the bed. He just had an erge to devour Nate's manhood.

"What's with everyone and their massive balls?" Brax said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um. I'll explain after." Brax moved forward and lifted Nate's hardening cock so that he could get better access. He began licking them and playing with them. After a few minutes he noticed something very had and very big bounce on his head. He looked up at the massive ten inch cock resting on his head. Again he didn't no why but he just wanted to lick every inch of it. And so he ran his tongue along the back of it.

"Oh Brax you seem to be heating up. I might need to take your temperature." Nate said.

Brax listened and pushed his head along it till it reached the back of his throat. Then Nate grabbed his head and started pushed himself in.

"Fuck Brax. That's so good." That was the first time Brax had heard him swear and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Brax was gagging and finally knew how it felt to have all ten inches of a man inside his mouth. His nose pressed up against Nate's freshly smelling pubes. It was a big difference his his sweaty precum smelling crotch.

Nate eventually pulled Brax off and Brax stood up. They kissed and then Brax took the chance to lick at Nate's armpits. The smelled the same as his pubes. He seemed to grow hair on the right places. He had none on his legs or chest but perfect amount under his pits and around his balls and dick.

"I didn't get a proper meausement from that fortunately so I think I have to go the other way. Don't you?" Someething about the way Nate said it left Brax only able to nod.

Nate then pushed him on the bed. He grabbed Brax's underwear and slid them off. He then attacked Brax's dick engulfing as much as he could. Brax sat up on his elbows and watch the man go at it. As he catered to Brax long rod Nate push a finger into Brax's ass. This was followed by another two. He strechted out the walls and found Brax's prostate. It wasn't hard considering his job. He started poking at it and Brax started shuddering. He fell back off his elbows and felt himself getting ready to burst. "Oh fuck doc. Get ready for it. Your about to taste to best cum in Summer Bay. Oh OH AAAAHHH. FUUUCK. NATE."

Nate's mouth was filling up with Brax's milk. He gladly swallowed it but felt plenty fall down the side of his mouth. Brax just wouldn't stop. Nate was wondering if he it was a medical problem. Nate finally could pull off as Brax had seems to be done. He licked up the leftovers from his face and around Brax's dick. He then moved forward and was lying ontop of Brax. Face to face. They kissed and Nate rubbed his dick over Brax's abs reminding him that his not finished. Brax noticed very easily but needed to get something straight. He rolled Nate over onto his back and held him down. He sat on his chest stated him right in the eyes.

"Listen doc. I don't normally let people check my temperature that way. So if your are then I have one rule. Go hard and don't stop. Got that?"

Nate nodded. Now feeling the pressure to perform. Brax got off him and was kneeling on the bed. Nate swept him onto his back and spread his legs. He decided to just shove his dick right into Brax's ass going balls deep from the start. Brax screamed in pain. "FUUUCCKK MAN. I know I said go hard by your dick ten inches for cocks sake."

"Sorry." Nate slowly pulled out and back in till he noticed Brax's face change from anguish to pleasure. Once he did he grabbed Brax from behind the knees and pushed them forward fat back enough that his ass was lifted off the bed. Nate was hanging over Brax's body his chest close to Brax's chest as his started pumping hard into him. His thrusts became faster and his balls were smacking Brax's lower back.

"Oh fuck yeah. That's how I like it Nate. Go harder. Fuck yeah. I love your balls so much."

Nate followed orders and was thrashing into Brax. The bed was shaking and the wall was rumbling. Brax noticed the fresh and clean aroma of Nate had turned into a dirty sweaty smell of sex. Nate swear dripped from his chest and face onto Brax's head.

"Oh Brax. Don't worry you'll get a closer look of them soon." Nate garunteed.

They continued on for a few minutes. Nate soon had Brax's hard on come back. "Oh fuck Brax. I'm almost there. I'm gonna blow."

"Yes. That's it Nate. Blow in me. Fuck me harder then blow."

"AAHH. AHH. BRAX!" Nate felt it flying through his ten inch dick and erupted inside Brax. "FUUUUUUUCK. AAAAH FUCK BRAX. AAH FUCK. fuck fuck fuck." Nate was swearing with every shot that he unloaded into his patient. Brax felt every shot warm and thick inside him. Nate finally finished and pulled his cock out. He let go of Brax's legs and crawled over him. He kiss him then knelt above him. He knew Brax has horny again do he dipped his lower hangers onto his face as Brax stroked himself. "There you go. Enjoy my fat balls." With the intensity of the fucking and the warmth of Nate's balls Brax quickly reached his second climax.

They both laid next to each other a after that. "Wow Brax. You're a real demanding bottom. I almost felt like your bitch."

"I told you I need it to be done right or not at all. And fucken hell did you do it right."

"There just one more thing you haven't told me. What'd you mean by what's with everyone and their massive balls?"

"Oh. You know Josh. His balls are huge."

"As big as mine?"

"A bit smaller. Yours are by far the biggest I've seen. And your dick is bigger."

They both fell asleep after that.


End file.
